


Subtle Words

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Albus is a master of words and he uses them with devastating efficiency.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Subtle Words

Albus looked down at the babe he held in his arms. Such a small thing it was, and it held the fate of the world in his hands. Sadly, no matter how small his hands were, Harry Potter would be the one to grip the world and pull it from the war it had been entrenched in for years. Albus just needed to make sure the boy had what it took.

Minerva stood fretting beside him. "Albus, you can't leave him with these people. They're absolutely horrid! I've been watching them all day. They are entirely unfit to parent this poor boy."

Albus smiled gently at her. It was a smile he had practiced many times, holding just the right amount of calm assurance and understanding to set someone at ease. "He'll be just fine, Minerva. They'll look after him properly. I've written a letter explaining everything."

"A letter!" Minerva sputtered. "A _letter_? You can't seriously be suggesting we just leave him at their door? Wake them up! Besides, it's early November! You can't just leave him here with some blankets. What if they sleep in tomorrow? Or don't need to open their door? He could be out here for _hours,_ Albus!"

"Calm yourself, Minerva. Young Harry will have warming charms on him, he won't be cold at all. And I'm told milk is delivered in the mornings. He'll be found. Don't worry."

Hagrid chose this moment to burst into tears, and Albus could only feel gratitude to the half-giant as Minerva became distracted with trying to calm him down. He looked down at the sleeping child he still held and wondered if he was making the right decision. But then, he could hardly be making the wrong one, could he? He was Albus Dumbledore, after all.

He placed the baby down on the front step of Number 4, Privet Drive and brushed back the hair that was covering the lightning bolt shaped scar. It was a symbol of hope, a promise of peace even as it held darkness.

He tucked the letter he had written for Lily's magic-hating sister into the folds of the blanket wrapped around the hope of the Wizarding World. Harry would likely not have a happy life, but it was necessary and at the end of it, Harry would save the world from Lord Voldemort himself.

* * *

"There are too many!" a voice cried out among the cacophony.

Albus lifted his head and stared at the speaker, stroking his beard. Too many? Yes, there were too many suspected Death Eaters, and the Ministry had shown itself to be easily bribed into ignoring a few known ones here and there. Albus would deal with those soon enough. He had bigger problems.

But perhaps, this was the answer.

"I quite agree, Mr. Crouch," he said. His voice, trained for such a purpose, cut through the babble of noise and every wix in the room turned their attention to him. "There _are_ too many potentials out there, and we cannot possibly devote all our resources to ferreting out every scrap of information we have on them."

"Well then, what can we do, Chief Warlock?"

Albus acknowledged the question with a nod and let a moment of thoughtful silence pass. "I suggest…we merely be sure that these people are Death Eaters. If they are, they go to Azkaban as they should. Take Sirius Black for example; he betrayed the Potters and got them both killed, his own godson orphaned by him and his fanatical love of Voldemort. There is no question that he belongs in Azkaban for such a thing."

The others around the table nodded in agreement. It seemed a sensible plan and indeed, Sirius Black was as guilty as they came. It seemed a done deal, and then another voice spoke up.

"What if they aren't guilty?" Dame Longbottom sniffed at the incredulous looks that were sent her way.

Albus smiled his practiced smile. "A good question. The truth will prevail, Madame Longbottom. If there is an innocent among those we have captured, they will surely be discovered. It is a simple matter to discover if one is loyal to the Ministry or to Voldemort."

* * *

"Severus has been working for me undercover," Albus stated to the Wizengamot. Severus stood beside him, head down and expression hidden by his long, lanky hair. Albus was rather grateful for that; it wouldn't do for the Wizengamot to see Severus' sneer.

"He was a Death Eater, yes, but it was me who he reported to. It was because of him that so many raids were able to be stopped. He even came to me about the planned attack on the Potters, it is a case of unfortunate bad luck that we were too late to stop that."

Albus heard some sniffles echo in the chamber and smiled sadly at the Wizengamot as a whole. "I suggest that Severus be allowed to go free. However, I understand that some of you might be hesitant to let even an unwilling Death Eater walk around unsupervised, in which case I offer Hogwarts as a place to keep an eye on him.

"Severus is an exceptional Potion Master and I'm sure he would be more than happy to pass his skills on to new generations. He would be under my command and Professor Slughorn would be delighted to have an assistant."

As approving murmurs made their way around the room, Albus smiled. There was no need to tell them that Severus had not originally become a Death Eater for the purpose of spying, or that Horace had handed in his resignation a few days ago and would only remain until the end of the year. There was no harm in these things not being known.

If they _were_ known, well, it would cause Albus more trouble than he wanted to deal with. Hysteric parents would demand Severus be banished from Hogwarts if they knew he had followed Voldemort whole-heartedly. Albus couldn't allow that. He needed the man near him for the coming resurgence of the war and the inevitable return of Voldemort.

The Greater Good was more important than the fears of a few parents, or the wellbeing of children who would be taught how to deal with many troubles and prepared for the upcoming battles. Just as it was important for young Harry Potter to learn how to deal with adversity and be willing to give himself up to save the world, it was important for these other children to learn that life was not all fun and games.

* * *

The boy stood in front of him, looking desperate and pleading. Albus sighed and remembered another time a boy had begged to remain over the Summer holidays. Armando Dippet had refused the young teenager with Albus' support. They were a school, and Tom Riddle had a home waiting for him, no matter how much he may dislike it.

Now a boy who looked almost the same as Tom Riddle was standing in the same place and asking the same question.

"I'm sorry, my boy, you must return to your relatives."

"But Professor, please! I'll do anything. I'll… I'll help Hagrid look after the grounds, I'll even help Filch clean the castle. Just please, let me stay. They don't want me back. They…they don't like me much," the last sentence was barely over a mumble, but Albus heard it nonetheless.

He smiled his practiced, carefully sculpted smile and saw the boy's spirits lift at it. "Harry, my boy, you must be exaggerating. I'm sure your relatives have missed you very much. Now off you go and pack, you don't want to miss the train."

The boy's shoulders slumped down and he nodded. "Yes, Professor."

Albus watched him go and let the practiced part of his smile fade away. Voldemort was back and Albus was ready. He had caused pain, yes, but those he had hurt would understand. The dejected boy walking slowly up to Gryffindor Tower was the world's only hope.

It was incredible what a few words could do—they could create a Dark Lord bent on killing every Muggle or Muggle-born or they could create a boy who lived solely for the purpose of stopping a Dark Lord. Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth and contemplated what he would need to say next to get everyone where he wanted them.


End file.
